Education sexuelle
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que tant d'autres, sont des adolescents ordinaires, qui vivent leurs vies plus ou moins tranquillement et avec plus ou moins d'embrouilles et de difficultés. Mais c'est justement ce qui va les rendre plus forts! Et surtout n'oublions la trames de cette histoire qui va les faire se rencontrés, une rencontre assez... gênante! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo/ Naruto x Sasuke et... Surprise surprise! Héhé!

 **Rating:** Houlà c'est un M amplement justifié entre langage charretier et lemons... Bien bien citronnés!

 **Genre:** Cross-over – fiction ou évolue deux univers (là des mangas) différents/ UA/ School-fic/ Romance/ Humour/ Friendship/ Bromance (une ''bromance'' c'est une amitié ambiguë ou on peut parfois sérieusement se poser la question: « Putain mais ils sont ensemble ou quoi?!») ! Voilà, c'est déjà pas mal!

 **NDA: Bonjour bonjour mes petits shippeurs! Ça va bien vous, les vacances se passes bien? Moi trop, même si je ne suis pas en vacances:(! Je suis super contente de vous présenter ce premier chapitre de mon petit cross-over! Ça faisait loooongtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose du genre alors j'espère sincèrement que cette fic va vous plaire!**

 **Aussi je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, vraiment j'ai essayer d'en avoir le plus possible mais... Je suis désolée!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!**

* * *

Chapitre I

C'est...Affreusement chaud! Pensa Naruto, son érection pulsant dans son pantalon d'uniforme.

C'est...Putain...Comment il fait pour assurer comme ça? Ça doit faire un peu mal quand même... Se dit Sasuke, qui malgré tout, bandait lui aussi.

_ Nos...Nos sempais sont vraiment-

_ Des exhibitionnistes!

_ Bah non, ils croient que- qu'ils sont seuls alors...Murmura le blond.

_ Alors ont des voyeurs...Et c'est pas mieux! Chuchota hargneusement le brun.

_ Aaah Grimm'! Oh ouii! Se fit entendre la voix du rouquin qui se faisait littéralement baiser par un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bleus turquoise.

_ 'tain...Souffla le blond en déglutissant, le roux était trop sexy! En train de haleter et de supplier son amant à y aller plus vite et plus fort!

Le brun lui se mordilla les lèvres en avisant à quel point celui au dessus faisait tout pour combler le ''Uke''.

_ Je t'aiiime! Ah grimm' j-je t'aime!

_ Moi aussi, bébé, j't'aime! Souffla, essoufflé, le bleuté en se baissant pour embrasser son amant.

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent, les joues rouges vives et sortirent de la réserve de la salle de sport sur la pointe des pieds, réserve ou ils étaient restés un peu trop longtemps d'ailleurs.

_ Et bah...J'aurai jamais pensé que Kurosaki sempai pouvait autant se lâcher alors que d'habitude il tire presque tout le temps la gueule... Parla Naruto en marchant.

_ Oui...Et Jaggerjack sempai est plus...Doux? Que je ne le pensais...Renchérit son meilleur ami.

_ Dattebayo...C'était chaud quand même! S'exclama le blond.

_ D-depuis quand tes gay toi?!

_ J'le suis pas, enfin là, en voyant Kurosaki sempai dans cet état...Ça me donne envie de tester héhé! Ricana Naruto.

Sasuke rougit et détourna les yeux en inspirant doucement. Depuis le temps qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, entendre ça...Il avait peur qu'il aille vers un autre mec que lui!

_ A-avec qui...? Demanda t-il, faussement indifférent.

_ 'Sais pas, je verrais quand l'occasion se présente!

_ Tu ne sais même pas comment on fait alors te la joue pas!

_ Et toi oui, peut-être?

_ Bien sur! S'écria t-il, avant de rougir tel une tomate -fruit et légume qu'il adorait- et de s'arrêter dans sa marche sous les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction de son ami.

_ Quoi t-tu t'es g- Cria celui-ci avant que le brun ne lui saute dessus pour lui bâillonnée la bouche en voyant un groupe de lycéens plus loin.

_ La ferme! Ragea t-il avant de le lâcher et de marcher vite, les joues en feu, dans le couloir, avant que le blond, ayant reprit ses esprits, ne cour après lui.

_ Woh oh oh...Alors comme ça tu me fais des cachotteries Sa-su-ke? Ronronna t-il.

Le brun rougit encore plus en sifflant dédaigneusement.

_ Aloooors...T'es gay ou bi? L'interrogea, curieux, le blond.

_ Ça-ça te regarde pas!

_ Bah si quand même! T'es mon meilleur ami, on est censé tout se dire, moi j'te dis tout et toi tu me cache ça! Grogna le blond.

_ Et alors? Tu vas me dégager par ce que je suis gay?! Gronda t-il, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de d'avouer.

_ Et bah voilà, tu l'a dit! Sourit le blond.

L'Uchiha se stoppa une nouvelle fois et se couvrit la bouche sous un éclat de rire de son amour secret qui le rassura.

_ Hey Sasu', t'es mon meilleur ami, je t'adore comme tu es, et ça a toujours été le cas! C'est pas par ce que t'es gay que je vais me barrer en hurlant! Je suis étonné, c'est vrai, mais j'ai rien à dire!

Sasuke se sentit rougir et se mordilla les lèvres, si Naruto savait qu'il était amoureux de lui, il n'aurait probablement pas le même discours...

Enfin, la cloche sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard coupant Naruto dans ses taquineries et Sasuke dans ses vociférations qui faisaient rire son meilleur ami.

Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru Ten-Ten Choji et Sai -eh oui ça fait du monde dans leurs bande, qui était parfois disloquée quand même, faut pas croire- vinrent les rejoindre en leur demandant ou ils étaient passés durant la pause et ce qui faisait rire autant le blond et rougir le brun.

Hinata vint vers Naruto en rougissant elle aussi pour lui demander si ça lui dirait qu'elle l'invite ce soir pour l'aider pour le DM de maths qu'ils devaient rendre deux jours plus tard et celui-ci accepta avec un grand sourire en la remerciant et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules par réflexe alors que la jeune fille hyper-ventilait presque.

Cela amena une moue amère sur le visage du jeune Uchiha qui regarda ailleurs.

Naruto était hétéro. Pas gay ou même bi, juste hétéro même après les propos qu'il avait put tenir tout à l'heure... Et bordel, ça faisait mal.

Quand soudain il avisa, étonné, Kiba rougir de façon monstrueuse sans que personne d'autre ne le voit, quand le groupe de Kurosaki Ichigo et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Sasuke se mit aussi à rougir, passa devant eux. Il observa avec étonnement le passionné de chien fixer discrètement son regard sur Renji Abarai, jeune homme en terminal avec de longs cheveux rouge retenus en queue de cheval, grand et musclé, tatoué – ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien faillit de peu le faire virer du lycée, Shuuhei Hisagi de même, un autre gars de la bande- qui discutait avec ce dernier d'ailleurs sans un regard pour eux.

… O-K... Seraient-ils deux dans le même bateau...? C'était rassurant en sois. Sasuke se décida et alla vers lui quand Kiba fut calmer.

_ Hey Inuzuka...

Ouais, il l'appelait vraiment par son nom de famille, car lui le faisait aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux Uchiha? Marmonna t-il.

C'est pas comme si ils s'appréciaient beaucoup en fait... Ils ne savaient même pas trop pourquoi.

Enfin si, cela venait peut-être du fait qu'en CM1 -oui ils sont rancuniers- Sasuke lui avait balancé qu'il puait le chien mouillé et que même le concierge devait le sentir -celui-ci n'avait plus d'odorat depuis trente ans...- et que L'inuzuka avait répliqué que l'Uchiha avait un balai tellement enfoncé dans le cul que celui qui arriverait à le retirer serait nommé le roi Arthur... Ce qui leurs avait valut d'êtres privés de récréations pour le reste de la journée ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire et un mot au parents, ouh!

_ Faudrait que je te parle après les cours.

_ Pourquoi? S'étonna celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je peux pas en parler ici! S'irrita le brun en parlant à voix basse, ce qui intrigua Naruto qui les observait mais qui n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

_ … D'accord. Accepta finalement celui- aux cheveux châtain, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Sasuke.

_ On ira chez moi, mes parents sont en voyage, il n'y aura que Itachi mais il bosse sur un projet avec Yahiko, Nagato et Konan. Donc attends moi à la grille.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe.

_ Ok.

La sonnerie sonna une seconde fois et ils se précipitèrent vers leurs classes respectives.

Leurs dernière heure de cours arrivée, Sasuke se pressa pour sortir de la classe sans pour une fois attendre Naruto qui fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude avant que quelques minutes plus tard il ne tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir son meilleur ami partir avec Kiba en prenant la direction de chez Sasuke.

_ _« Ils sont pas censé ne pas pouvoir se sacquer ces deux là? Pourquoi ils vont chez Sasu'?»_ Se demanda t-il en ronchonnant à moitié dans sa barbe inexistante en sortant de la classe pour rejoindre Hinata qui l'attendait au bout du couloir. Une Hinata qui trépignait d'impatience mais qui ne le montrait pas, Hinata qui espérait fortement dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

* * *

_ Ahahaha! T'es sérieux?! Se bidonnait un certain bleuté alors qu'un rouquin lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Te marre pas!

_ Ahahahahaha! C'trop drôle!

_ C'est pas drôle du tout, c'est super gênant!

_ Pourquoi?

_ … Deux secondes nous ont vus baiser et t'en a rien a foutre?! Rugit Ichigo ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de Grimmjow.

_ Bah ouais! Au pire ils s'sont rincés l'œil et? Avoue qu'ça t'a excité... Sinon tu m'aurais dit d'arrêter... Susurra le plus grand en enlaçant la taille de son petit ami.

_ Pauvre taré... Murmura le roux en rougissant.

Bon ok... Peut-être que ça le dérangeait pas tant que ça sur l'instant mais... Bordel c'était super gênant _après_ quand même! Surtout quand ils étaient passés avec les autres à côté du groupe du brun et du blond, il ne savait pas leur noms. Mais il se renseignerait et irait leur dire _gentiment_ qu'ils... Avaient intérêt à fermer leurs gueules sur ce qu'ils avaient vus sinon ils auraient intérêt à vite quittés le pays! Prudence est mère de sûreté comme ont dit, Grimm et lui se feraient virés du lycée sur le champ si cela s'apprenait.

_ Oh aller... J'irais leur parler, t'inquiète. Dit Grimmjow en plongeant son visage dans le cou du roux qui frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau fraîche.

_ Ah mais je comptais y aller aussi, t'en fais pas! Marmonna t-il.

_ Oh, mon p'tit Ichi'... Tu vas les traumatisés! Ricana le bleuté.

_ C'est ce que je suis dit aussi te concernant. Se moqua Ichigo en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Ils étaient chez ce dernier, assis sur son lit alors qu'Isshin, son père, travaillait encore à la clinique familial. Et ses petites sœurs, Karin et Yuzu des jumelles, se trouvaient elles au terrain de foot, Yuzu encourageant sa sœur à son entraînement. Ce que le brune disait être gênant -sa jumelle n'étant pas des plus discrète- mais toute la famille savait qu'elle appréciait ces attentions à leurs justes valeurs et que ça la boostait.

Grimmjow et lui se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, amis d'enfance s'étant rencontrés dans le bac à sable du jardin public de leurs ville. Durant leur première rencontre, Grimmjow avait essayer de lui faire bouffer du sable en lui mettant la tête dedans et le rouquin s'était venger en tentant de lui arracher la moitié des cheveux, ils n'avaient ensuite put plus se quittés.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils s'étaient respectivement avouer leurs sentiments et depuis ils s'étaient transformés en vrai lapins amoureux en rut!

Qui aurait put penser en voyant Grimmjow le psychopathe du lycée qu'il était si câlin -qu'avec son rouquin- et qui aurait penser en voyant Ichigo le renfrogné qu'il était si passionné -qu'avec son Grimmy-? Personne.

Mais depuis leurs amis et leurs familles avaient appris à ne plus être étonnés en les voyant accrochés l'un à l'autre tels deux koalas -en chaleurs les koalas-! Non, ils étaient juste blasés devant tant d'amour dégoulinant que les deux ados ne cachait même pas, ce qui avait surpris tout le monde d'ailleurs! Ça ne leur ressemblait tellement pas, s'étaient-ils dit sur le coup. Mais bon, on s'habitue à tout.

Mais n'allez pas croire que malgré tout ça, il ne se vannait et ne se charriait plus. Au contraire! Pareil, ils se foutaient toujours autant sur la gueule quand ils étaient sur un tatami au dojo de Kenpachi Zaraki, leur maître... Et c'était vraiment bizarre dit comme ça, donc on va arrêter là!

_ On va les voir demain? Demanda Ichigo quand Grimmjow s'allongea et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, le faisant sourire et allant grattouiller doucement son cuir chevelu, ce qui fit presque ronronner le bleuté.

_ Ouaip et leur demander pourquoi ils sont restés si longtemps à nous mater en pleine action, héhé, j'suis sûre qu'ça les a fait bander! Continua le plus grand avec un sourire de psychopathe.

_ Grimm'! S'exclama, faussement outré le roux, même si lui aussi se posait la question. Plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Grimmjow qu'on ait put les regarder, il était à moitié exhibitionniste le bleuté. Par contre... Le premier qui toucherait à son Ichi' se ferait éclater la tronche! C'est comme les œuvres d'art, on regarde mais on ne touche pas! Heureusement que Ichigo pensait la même chose.

Demain, ils auraient une petite discussion avec ces petits voyeurs!

Fin du chapitre I

* * *

 **NDA: Alors alors?! Vous en pensez quoi?! Est-ce que ça vous a plut? Est-ce que pour l'instant le mélange UA Bleach/Naruto vous plaît? Avez vous envie de connaître la suite de leurs histoires?**

 **Dites moi tout en commentaires!:)**

 **Je voulais aussi préciser que je ne donne pas beaucoup d'infos lors de ce chapitre. Je ne donne pas le nom de leurs ville, du lycée, de leurs professeurs, je ne parle pas de la famille de Grimm', ni de la relation de Naruto et Sasuke mais mais mais! Ne vous en faites pas, tout ça va venir à point à qui sait attendre.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Kiba et Renji... peut-être/peut-être pas! Ce n'est pas définitif même si j'aime bien l'idée et vous?**

 **J'ai aussi bien envie de jouer sur la relation de Kiba et Sasuke, ça vous plairait? De même pour les futurs couples, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas! Ça pourrait me donner m'en donner aussi!**

 **Bref, je vous laisse et terminerait par un petit:**

 **Review?;)**

 **Bye,**

 **Kitsune-gwenoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo et Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo/ Naruto x Sasuke et... Surprise surprise! Héhé!

 **Rating:** Houlà c'est un M amplement justifié entre langage charretier et lemons... Bien bien citronnés!

 **Genre:** Cross-over – fiction ou évolue deux univers (là des mangas) différents/ UA/ School-fic/ Romance/ Humour/ Friendship/ Bromance (une ''bromance'' c'est une amitié ambiguë ou on peux parfois sérieusement se poser la question: « Putain mais ils sont ensemble ou quoi?!») ! Voilà, c'est déjà pas mal!

 **NDA:Coucou j'ai reçu une review et j'avoue avoir été sur le profil de la personne mais hélas je ne lis et ne comprends pas trop trop l'anglais alors... voici sa review:**

 _« Vous pouvez avoir votre histoire.  
Mais l'image est contre les règles.  
S'il vous plaît retirer»._

 **Alors je pense que là, il ou elle demande à ce que je change mon image de profil. Image ou l'on voit Ichi et Grimm torses nus et mangeant une pomme -bouche à bouche lol-. Moi je l'adore cette image mais et vous? Vous dérange t-elle? Sincèrement c'est juste un Fan-art de deux mecs torses nus, il n'y a rien de choquant, non? Si? On voit tellement pire sur certaines affiches publicitaires ou sur internet et à la télé! Et bon, sur fanfic il y aussi des images bien pires que la mienne!**

 **Moi j'ai pas envie de changer d'image! Mais voilà, ça me mine un peu de voir que mon premier commentaire sur ma fic, c'est ça. Je suis franchement déçue, même si le commentaire est loin d'être méchant hein.**

 **Mais bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Chapitre II

Sasuke patientait devant le lycée Konoha Seritei, jouant avec son portable pour faire passer le temps quand il releva vite fait les yeux, histoire de regarder si Naruto arrivait quand il vit venir droit vers lui Ichigo et Grimmjow. Le premier, air dur au visage alors que le second affichait un air moqueur.

…

Merde c'est bien vers lui qu'ils venaient se dit-il quand les deux plus vieux se postèrent devant lui. Le bleuté mains dans les poches et le rouquin les bras croisés.

_ Il est ou ton pote, le blond? Questionna Ichigo.

_ Il, le brun hésita devant leurs regards perçants, est pas encore arrivé... P-pourquoi? Demanda t-il timidement.

_ On doit **vous** parler... Susurra Grimmjow en souriant en coin.

_ Pourqu-

Mais il se fit couper.

_ Fait pas l'innocent! Grinça le rouquin bassement.

_ …

« _Merde merde merde! »_ Ils n'avaient quand même pas été... Grillés lui et Naruto?

_ Allez calmes toi bébé! Avec la tête que tu fais, j'suis sûr qu'papa t'ferait rentrer dans le clan comme ''interrogateur''... Ricana le bleuté.

… « _Oh merde! »_ Se dit Sasuke en se faisant tout petit. Il avait un tout petit peu oublier que Grimmjow Jaggerjack était le fils d'un grand de la mafia! « _MERDE! »_

_ Tch... Continua le bleuté sous l'air intimidé de Sasuke. Écoutes moi bien, toi et ton pote vous avez intérêt à vous ramener sur le toit à Midi pour qu'on puisse discuter, sinon je te jure que l'Enfer sur terre ne sera rien comparer à ce que vous vivrez... Termina t-il en prenant le roux par la main, celui ci se laissant faire non sans jeter un petit regard vers le brun qui n'osait plus bouger une oreille.

Ce n'était pas du tout digne d'un Uchiha mais... Là, il flippait vraiment! Se dit-il en regardant quelques minutes plus tard Naruto arriver vers lui en souriant largement.

* * *

Kiba soupira fortement en regardant Akamaru faire une pissette sur un arbre avant de repartir joyeusement sur le sentier terreux.

Il avait de la chance, le mardi il ne commençait qu'à dix heures et pouvait ainsi aller promener son chiot et en profiter pour jouer avec lui. Mais là, il n'en n'avait pas très envie.

Était-ce si évident qu'il avait un -gros- faible pour Abarai-senpai?

Il se remémora alors la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sasuke la veille. Une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais penser avoir avec ce dernier mais qui en même temps l'avait rassuré.

 _Flash-back_

 __ Alors Uchiha, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu veux?_

 __ Je te l'ai dit, je t'en parlerais une fois chez moi. Avait répondit le brun en regardant droit devant lui._

 _Il marchait côte à côte seuls et Kiba s'en trouvait gêné. Jamais il n'aurait penser que cela puisse arriver, lui et le meilleur ami de Naruto, marchant tranquillement et silencieusement vers la demeure de celui-ci._

 _Il y était déjà allez mais toujours avec la bande, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul avec un des héritiers de la grande et noble famille Uchiha._

 _Que lui voulait Sasuke?_

 _Une fois arrivé dans le quartier résidentiel et devant le portail du brun, celui-ci sortis sa clef et ouvrit ce dernier, l'enjoignant à le suivre dans l'allée pavée bordée d'une pelouse parfaitement taillée et de fleurs colorées et d'arbres minutieusement entretenue._

 _L'immense demeure traditionnelle en bois dominait l'espace et était somptueuse, le faisant se sentir tout petit alors que Sasuke avait un air blasé._

 _Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Sasuke l'ouvra et le laissa passer en premier. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et passèrent devant la salle ou Itachi, Yahiko, konan et Nagato travaillaient, de nombreuses feuilles, livres, quatre ordinateurs portables et autant de feuillets et notes se trouvaient sur la grande table à manger. C'était plus pratique que de travailler dans la chambre du plus vieux des deux enfants de la famille de Mikoto et Fugaku._

 __ Oh otouto et... Kiba, c'est ça? Demanda Itachi qui les avait vus entrer._

 _Le châtain hocha la tête et sourit en direction du plus vieux qui le lui rendit._

 __ Ouais, je dois aider Kiba sur un devoir... Mentit Sasuke._

 _Kiba ne fronça même pas les sourcils devant le mensonge éhonté, sachant que le brun voulait lui parler et qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas être déranger par son grand-frère._

 __ Oh...Travaillez bien dans ce cas._

 _Les trois meilleurs amis d'Itachi s'était retournés pour leur dire bonjour avec un grand sourire pour le roux, cela rappela Naruto à Kiba, un hochement de tête pour Nagato et un bonjour et sourire très doux pour Konan._

 _Ils montèrent enfin et entrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke._

 _Celle-ci était parfaitement rangée, le lit fait, un bureau propre et bien trié... Loin du No man's land que pouvait être celle de l'Inuzuka._

 _Sasuke posa son sac à côté de son lit, le châtain faisant de même avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord._

 _Kiba lui, choisis la chaise du bureau._

 _Un silence perdura quelques instants avant que Kiba, n'en pouvant plus, lui redemanda:_

 __ Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

 __ … C'est pas facile... Marmonna le brun._

 _Kiba fut étonné de son comportement et pencha la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard l'enjoignant à continuer, attentif._

 __ Tu a des vues sur Abarai-senpai?_

 _Et là, Kiba se statufia. Ses yeux devinrent ronds et son souffle se coupa. Ses mains crispées sur son pantalon d'uniforme, son cœur battant à tout rompre douloureusement._

_ …

_ _Écoute, ne te crispes pas comme ça! Comprit Sasuke qui ne voulait pas le faire tourner en bourrique ou le gêner. Il n'aurait pas aimer que l'on fasse cela avec lui donc décida d'y aller franco, comprenant que sa posture voulait dire ''oui''. Moi aussi je... J'aime un... mec. Avoua t-il en serrant les poings._

 _Son ''ami'' se calma lentement, le regardant avec stupeur. Jamais il n'aurait penser que Sasuke puisse être gay, comme lui._

 __ Comment tu sais? L'interrogea t-il d'une voix grave._

 __ Pendant la pause, quand son groupe est passé, tu l'as regardé comme... Comme moi je_ le _regarde. Enfin je crois... Bougonna le brun._

 __ Okay... Ne le dis à personne! Embraya t-il rapidement._

 __ Baka tu crois quoi?! Moi aussi je suis gay donc toi aussi si tu veux tu peux le balancer à tout le monde! Grinça Sasuke._

 __ …_

 _C'est vrai, pensa Kiba en soufflant doucement._

 __ C'est qui toi?_

 __ ….Je ne peux pas te le dire._

 __ Pourquoi?! S'emporta Kiba. Toi tu sais qui je... Bref tu sais qui est mon crush alors, alors c'est qui le tien? Je ne le dirais pas. Termina t-il, sérieux._

 __ … C'est... je peux pas... Souffla doucement Sasuke en baissant les yeux._

 _Il ne pouvait juste pas le dire à Kiba._

 _Kiba lui, il aimait ou juste kiffait un gars en dehors du groupe, alors que lui... C'était_ Naruto _. Son_ meilleur ami _._

 _Kiba le regarda et en avisant le visage blanc, plus qu'à l'habitude du brun, il décida de ne pas insister._

 __ Ok... Mais... C'est quelqu'un du groupe? Demanda t-il, s'en doutant, il était loin d'être con._

 __ … Qui sait? Soupira l'Uchiha en tombant à la renverse sur son lit._

 _Fin Flash-back_

Bizarrement ils avaient discuter calmement, n'en manquant quand même pas une pour se jeter des pruniers en pleine tronche. Mais ils avaient _parler_. Kiba et Sasuke avaient un _secret_. Entre eux. Juste _entre eux_. Et c'était étrange, s'étaient-ils dit.

Bref, Kiba y pensait encore quand Akamaru se stoppa dans sa course, le dos droit, crispé, les babines retroussées mais surtout, tremblant de peur malgré qu'il tentait de faire son mini bad-dog!

_ Hey, Aka'! Souffla Kiba qui venait lui aussi de remarquer l'énorme chien marron, droit comme un I et regardant Akamaru de façon insistante, tout crocs dehors et grognant sombrement.

_ Allez va t-en! Grogna t-il presque, se postant devant son chiot qui avait finit par abdiquer et était maintenant littéralement collé à terre, tremblant comme une feuille devant le colosse.

_ Allez pars! Gronda Kiba d'une voix menaçante en avançant vers le chien qui fixa alors son regard sur lui, l'air toujours aussi dangereux, ses crocs blancs luisant sous la lumière du soleil.

_ Maiko!

Kiba se stoppa sous le cri masculin qui venait de retentir. Le grand chien lui, perdit son attitude menaçante et tourna lui aussi la tête vers la voix.

_ Maiko! Ou es tu mon gros?! Cria une nouvelle fois l'homme.

Le chien cette fois ci tourna les talons et courut à travers les arbres vers son maître faisant soupirer de soulagement Kiba qui attrapa dans ses bras Akamaru tout en pestant contre ces maîtres qui ne savaient pas tenir leur chien en laisse, et en muselière pour le cas de ce molosse. Ce dernier devait bien peser plus de quarante kilos! C'était très dangereux pour les passants ou les autres animaux car il avait une attitude clairement menaçante.

Il serait bien aller chercher ce type pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais il avisa l'heure et se contraint à laisser tomber et rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour le lycée. Et puis Akamaru était toujours littéralement mort de peur et couinait en essayant presque de se fondre en lui.

_ Ça va aller Aka', c'est finit, il est partit... Murmura, rassurant, kiba en rentrant chez lui. Câlinant le petit chiot et lui laissant quelques baisers sur le front, lui grattouillant les oreilles. Cela calma Akamaru qui finit par aboyer joyeusement et trépignant pour marcher lui même par terre, ce que fit Kiba, le posant doucement et le regardant gambader jusque chez eux.

Il alla ensuite rapidement se doucher et s'habiller, prenant ensuite vite fait une petite brique de lait et un croissant qu'il mangerait sur le chemin.

Vraiment, se dit-il en accélérant l'allure arrivé près de son lycée, quel garçon pouvait aimer Sasuke?

* * *

Naruto arrivait au lycée et sourit en avisant son meilleur ami. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en avisant son visage angoissé.

_ Oi Sasu', il y a quoi? Demanda t-il une fois devant lui, posant une main douce sur son épaule.

_ Jaggerjack et Kurosaki senpai veulent nous parler à midi sur le toit... Balança rapidement le brun.

_ …. Sérieux? Ils... Ils nous ont vus? Balbutia le blond, gêné, qui avait vite capter la situation.

_ Bah oui bakayaro! Vociféra Sasuke. Pourquoi sinon?! Continua t-il.

_ Anh putain... Se flagella le blond. Mort de honte et n'osant même pas imaginer ceux que leurs senpais allait leur dire.

Ils les avaient vus.

 _« Oh putain! »_

Sasuke et lui allait passer pour deux gros pervers et surtout un mauvais quart d'heure!

* * *

Gin regardait autour de lui en soupirant quand il entendit un grognement.

_ Maiko! Finit-il par crier, heureux d'avoir retrouver le chien de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci avait littéralement valdingué dans l'escalier de sa maison et avait maintenant sa jambe droite dans le plâtre et son poignet gauche dans une attelle. Elle était donc au repos forcé et lui, juste avant d'aller donner ses cours le matin, allait promener son molosse, sauf que là... La laisse s'était péter et Maiko était partis en courant comme un diable à travers les arbres et sentiers.

_ Maiko ou est tu mon gros?! Brailla t-il avant de voir quelques secondes plus tard le chien marron venir vers lui en courant.

_ Oh merci! Se dit-il en le rattachant à la laisse, faisant un nœud précaire, jamais Rangiku ne m'aurait pardonner si je l'avait perdu! Se parla t-il tout haut en forçant sur le nœud pour voir s'il était assez résistant.

Son portable sonna et il le sortit de sa poche pour voir qui l'appelait.

Zaraki Kenpanchi.

_ …

Son regard se voilà doucement et il raccrocha, remettant son portable dans la poche de sa veste.

Pourquoi l'appelait-il... Encore?

C'était finit entre eux.

Maintenant... Gin était avec Sosuke depuis deux mois.

Mais Gin avait toujours aussi mal en voyant le nom et le prénom de son ancien amant s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable.

Kenpachi et lui, n'avait pas les même envies dans la vie.

Sosuke lui, lui murmurait chaque soir qu'il voulait _tout_ partager avec lui. Il le regardait et l'écoutait attentivement. Alors qu'avant... Kenpanchi bougonnait et essayait de fuir les conversations importantes.

Mais pourtant, avec Zaraki, il savait. Celui ci était très ''brut'' et terriblement vivant mais Sosuke Aizen était très mystérieux, secret et souriant.

Un nouvel appel. Le même correspondant.

_ Je t'en supplie... Arrêtes... Murmura l'argenté alors qu'il s'agenouillait et prenait Maiko contre lui.

Heureusement qu'il avait mit son ancienne carte sim dans un nouveau portable. Sinon, Sosuke n'aurait pas aimer les messages de son ancien compagnon. Oh non... Il n'aurait pas aimer _du tout_. Se dit-il en caressant doucement le chien, son visage plongé dans son encolure.

Il finit cinq minutes plus tard par se redresser. Il ramena Maiko chez Matsumoto qui les accueillis avec un grand sourire et phrase ''gagate'' vers son ''bébé'' qu'était Maiko. Elle observa Gin rapidement mais décida de ne pas le questionner quand elle vit son visage fermé mais elle avait comprit.

_ _« 'chier!»_ Se dit-elle en caressant Maiko et regardant son meilleur ami, que dit-elle, son frère, lui faire un café.

 _''Connard d'Aizen»_ Ragea t-elle mentalement, elle n'appréciait pas du tout le nouveau mec de Gin, elle le trouvait sournois derrière ses faux airs gentils et modestes. _« Abandonnes pas, Zaraki!»._

Fin du chapitre II

* * *

 **NDA: Eh oui eh oui, il va falloir attendre pour la confrontation entre Ichigo, Grimmjow, Sasuke et Naruto! Je suis une sadique quand même. Là je voulais introduire de nouveaux personnages et poser un peu les ''bases'' et ce n'est pas fini!**

 **Bon là, je poste rapidement parce que j'ai eu l'inspiration d'un coup mais ça ne sera sûrement pas la même chose pour la suite, je suis une vraie quiche niveau rythme de parution pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent un peu...! Mais là je vais essayer de faire un effort et de me foutre un coup de pied au fesses!**

 **Bref, que pensez vous des couples Aizen x Gin et Kenpanchi x Gin? Lequel est votre préféré ou vous plairait le plus? Je ne dis pas forcément que je le ferais mais je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis là dessus et... Sur tout d'ailleurs! :)**

 **Donc vraiment, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, je sais bien qu'il y a moins de personne qui lisent des cross-over (ça se ressent au nombre de views sur le premier chapitre) mais pour ceux et celles à qui la fic plaît, franchement je ne mords pas et vos avis compte énormément! Je suis toujours super contente quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail de voir que j'ai des commentaires, ça fait ma journée!**

 **Alors voilà,**

 **Une review siouplaît? * Yeux du chat Potté ***

 **Bye,**

 **Kitsune-gwenoo.**


End file.
